my superfamily (stony and sons)
by mithreader
Summary: tony and steve are two superheroes who adopt a gifted son named mat who is friends with the avengers but doesn't know it
1. my new dads?

matt p.o.v

today was the start of the monthley adoption week and also the start of my impending doom that i will be adopted by a crappy family but who would want to adopt me "oi geek, get yer ass outta bed people are hear" i was allready annoyed of the possability that i would be adopted by crap adults "fuck off ben" he looked a little shocked that i had sworn but he left me alone after that ,every one in the orphanage knew that if i swore i was really pissed off but i useally kept my cool, i got up and ready for the most boring day of my life as i walked into the kitchen to get breakfast i saw one of the girls screaming as a tall guy mabey in his mid forties came in "OMG, TONY STARK " but she started to whisper as he looked in his direction, sarah my only friend in the orphanage came over to me "kinda cute, huh" i didn't bother to answer seeing as she knew the answer so i finished my breakfast i decided to carry on with a project i had been working on and i was really close to finishing it but i just couldn't remember the final component and i couldn't look at my designs because ben burnt them while i was thinking ben had came over and snatched up my device "what's with the piece of trash" saying it loud enough for the two visitors two hear "it is not trash it is a delicate piece of machinery that you could not possably comprehend how usefull it will be" he looked at me placed down my work and left because he didn't know what to say.

tony p.o.v

i have to admit it that was impressive how that boy had handled the situation with such a calm demeaner "what's his name"the woman i was speaking to looked shocked "oh you don't want to adopt him he is rude, has no manners and is always making a mess" i was slightley anoyed that she hadn't given me an answer "i shall decide that may i talk to him" now she was worreing "uh o-okay" with that she ran to fetch the boy

matt p.o.v

when i saw the woman come up to me and say i had an interview i was mad "fine i,ll go just this once" she had led me to the interview room where i started to get nervous as the two men sat down across me " hello" i said pollietly which was odd "well he is polite, he doesn't look messy and he looks like he has manners, what do you think steve" the other guy steve was just looking at me as if he was trying to get in to my head answered "i think your right, so whats your name" now this was odd usually it was are you noisy, messy naughty and so forth "it's matt, what are your names" they both gave me an are you serious look before speaking "i'm tony and this is steve, so what was that little device you had in the kitchen" i suddenly had my hand around my machine and pulled it out "what is it" they asked me and i suddenly found my self spilling every detail about it and tony was listening to every word "ingenious, but it sounds as if you cant find the final component" this was an honest question but i saw marie (the owner of the orphanage ) looked worried "oh no i have it i just don't rememb..." i stopped as soon as i saw steve twirling an elastic band that to me resembled a certain cog the final component and i found myself running to my room i grabbed the gear to find tony and steve at my room door tony was in awe steve looked at what i thought were the designs of fighter jets and tanks that i drew but then i saw what he was really looking at "this is amazing where did you get it" and it was then he picked up my painting of central park "i made it" i said fitting the gear into place "yes finnally" i turned it on and i started to organize my room but then packed all my stuff into some bags i turned around to see tony signing the adoption papers and i couldn't help a smile form on my lips, the trip to tony's house was a long one but i just sat untill i did something like trying to get praise "hey steve if you want that painting you can have it" he looked at me and smiled as i gave it to him when we got there tony took us into the garage and i felt like i was in heaven there was so many tools and parts that i could build anything ,i got out the car smiling so much i swear my face would have dropped off butwhen we got upstairs i sat down on the sofa "you can go unpack if you want" i didn't want to so i took my stuff to my room which was amazing i gotmy glasses and my faverite book out and then i thought i could use my invention so i got it out set the perramitors to un pack and it did exactly that and shut down on the bedside table, i sat down on the sofa with my glasses on and started to read as i got to the next chapter steve said it was dinner, we just sat in silence eating are dinner "do you have school tommorow" steve asked obviosly trying to break the ice "yeah, i go to midtown high" tony just got up and placed his dishes in the sink "i gotta go talk with bruce" steve obviously nervouse was fidgeting while eating but stopped "im finnished can i go for a swim" steve saw that i was serious "no its to late mabey tommorow" i wasn't annoyed so i went to bed "night"

steve p.o.v

it was a few seconds after he left i heard a loud thud and ran to see that mat had collapsed at the base of the elevator "jarvis check his vitals" after a couple of minutes jarvis cool metalic voice answered steve "there is nothing wrong with him master rogers " with that he sighed and picked up the unconcious body of there newly adopted son and took him to the new room that was specially made for him as he layed him down on the bed he heard him mumble somthing"no please mom i don't want to leave you"

*matt dream sequeance* i was five years old again my parents were maria and carter jones to of the top most scientist in the field of radiation i was farley advanced for my age but i still didn't know why it had to happen there was a raid on the lab that my parents worked at and a fire broke out on the bottom level and caused a radiation leak "matthew jones get out of here now" my mother screamed at me "no please mom i don't want to leave you" i say crying into my mothers dieing body "please just for once listen to me and go" she said with her last breath i couldn't go but i did as she told me to i got to the ground floor i saw a medical crew and a woman rushing to me saying her name was linda checking i was fine after the medical crew came up there was no one behind them, no survivors, no parents and no home i just burst into tears and linda came over to comfort me*end of dream sequeance*


	2. meeting the crew and meating clint

**_A/N: thor,jane, darcy and loki are just teenagers in this and so is clint and natasha because thats how i roll enjoy ;)_**

matt p.o.v

i woke up to the sound of someone hitting something like a punching bag so as i was already up i decided to have a look to see what was going on, whilst i was in the elevator jarves kept insisting i go back to bed i was about to say something but tony (dad) came in "geez jarvis you sound like a mother" as soon as tony had said that i felt memories come back to me so i just slid down in the corner of the elevator crying "are you ok?" tony said with a soothing but verry worried tone just then steve (pop) came in and saw me crying he took me too the sofa and asked the verry question i didn't want to hear at the other homes but here i felt like i could open up so i told them everything and after one heartrenching flashback i had stopped crying and felt a bit better(a teeny bit but still a bit)" what time is it" i asked them tony checked his watch "seven-thirty why" shit i mentally scolded myself "i'm gonna be late" i shouted after grabbing my bag and runnning to catch the bus, i couldn't go to midtown high anymore because my dads had sent me to shield high school, on the bus a boy with sleek black hair and sparkling emerald eyes pushed into me expecting me to cower in fear well that was so not going to happen "an excuse me please would have sufficed" he stared daggers into me with those georgous,beautiful and radient eyes of his any way back on topic "yeah well i dont do well with others" i smurked at this "join the club dude" he smiled a really cute smile before he turned and swaw a golden haird boy,black haired boy with sunglasses and a raven haired girl approching "oh shit" i was confused but realised that they had to be related cus golden boy shrugged it off "brother loki will you not introduce us to this companian of yours" he grumbled " go away thor" huh thor nice name but he wasn't my type,he was too loud "hi i'm matt,and you are" i said as i wiggled a finger to the lot of them "the raven haired girl who had appeard from no where "oh im natasha though call me nat, thats clint ,thor and you survived a meeting with our pit viper loki" i may have only just met them but i felt like i should know them oh well "cool" another boy appeared on the bus and stared in my direction as our group sat down "your in my seat" he said to me grufly "one has it got your name on it, no? well two i was here first and three shove off" he was probably raving mad but i didn't care so i carried on with the conversation, after fith period it was lunch i was alone eating a slice of cheese pizza when the others got there and sat down "seriously dude cheese pizza its meat pizza monday" clint had told me shocked "oh sorry you don't get the fact i eat cheese pizza because i'm vegatarian" nat had a mad look on her face at clints ignorance "i gotta go, me, clint and thor have triganomatry" loki said loud enough for the group to hear him "okay bye " i directed it to loki, clint shared a silent conversation with nat, with that they left "come on spill it" looking confused she explaind about 3loki3 and himself "uh-uh i-i don't have a clue what your talking about" i lied and she new it "really well i gotta go" the rest of the day went by pretty fast but i saw loki on the bus and sat next to him probabily smiling like an idiot, when the bus pulled up to my street i asked if the others wanted to come over "sure" they all said at once and followed me to stark street looking confused they still followed until i goto my dads mansion "you mean to tell us your a stark" i just nodded "sorta"i entered following and then getting death hugs from my dads "hey tony"clint said outta the blue "hey guys and girl, loki are you behaving" i was confused as my dads talked with my friends "WILL SOMBODY EXPLAIN THIS TO ME" i said hands held high in exasperation so my dads explained about the avengers and all of it was easy to understand but my dads, bruce and the hulk were supposed to protect us while we train " to the hellicarrier" my dad said to pop who just nodded as a quinjet arrived, i was first one to get close to it before turning into a total geek writing calculations on a piece of paper that wasin my pocket "whats he doing " clint asked pop "just like his dad"he nodded to dad "don't forget your his pop" dad sighed, it was a while before i looked up from my piece of paper that was covered in equations and we were at the hellicarier and walking up to us was a guy with an eyepatch "aargh what be the problem captin" i said which made everyone in our rag tag family laugh but the eyepatch dude didn't "meeting room all of you bruce is allready there" i couldn't stop myself "yes sir" i say with a mock millitary salute which caused laughter again but i was silent the entire way there though and loki was standing very close to me which i didn't mind he smelled like cool icy mint but i couldn't stop my heart racing and i wasn't sure why it wasn't the meeting or the hellicarier so what was it i didn't get an answer because we were at the meeting with three people i didn't know but i had a good idea who was who, i walked over towards the curly hared man "you must be doctor banner " i say formaly he nodded i walked over two the woman "i'm guessing agent maria hill" she was a bit shocked at my formalities i turned to the boy and realized who it was "hello whatever your name is" he was a bit shocked but not the good way "name's jack asshole" i sniggered "really a pleasure to meet you mr. asshole" he wasn't happy "my name is jack furry, do you kiss your mother with that mouth" dad and pop knew what would happen and said a quick "uh-oh" before jack furry was on his ass with my foot on his neck applying pressure "i would much appriteate it if you didn't kill my son" the eye patch dude spoke up "yeah well,fuck you" he was a bit in shock but cooly spoke "i'm sure he will appologise if you explain what he did" sounded fair "fine" a grin spread accross jacks face before he said anything else "i'm going outside to breathe fresh air" i say as i ran out in near tears, i was sitting at the edge of the hellicarier "i don't think your supposed to do that" a cool voice spoke from behind him it was bruce/hulk "yeah well screw the rules" he laughed a little at that "you know im the one with as tony puts it 'breath taking anger mangment issues' but why did you go kick the kids ass" now it was my turn to laugh turning serious "because my real parents are ..." i chocked on the word dead so i just made a sliting action on my throat "dead,how?" so i explained everything to banner as he turned paler and paler "we need to take an examination of your health" he said as he led me to the medical bay and after a bunch of cool test i started to talk science with banner "there you are" came a panting loki which was odd but anyway i told him i'd explain to every one again in the meeting room, as i sat in the meeting room explaining everything jack just kept getting deadly glares (from all my friends even agent hill but not furry) which caused him to sink into his chair even deeper but there was one thing I hadn't told anyone appart his dad and pop i was a mutant and they still accepted me that made him happy


	3. a sentient stove?(really)

steve p.o.v

after matt had explained everything apart from being a mutant, furry was looking as if he were making a decision he spoke " how would you like to join shield " matt had blinked at me and a very dissapointed tony waiting for us to say something " I should be sorry furry but I'm not so no I will not join shield" tony laughed "we're going home", I was being half dragged by tony but I didn't mind seeing as he was pulling me by the hand, when we had all gotten back matt and his friends went upstairs, now that I could be alone with tony I wanted to talk with him "hey, what happened at shield" tony sighed not wanting to talk "look i dont wan't our only son going and getting killed because of shield but i don't know if he'll hate me now" this was making me really upset "look don't be stupid, he loves you yes i bet he is mad but not enough to hate you now talk to him or i will not sleep in bed with you tonight" i say as i teasingly kiss his forehead "fine but don't expect me to be back in one piece, k?" he said flashing his signature smile but his eyes didn't have that twinkle that i love

tony p.o.v

oh this was new i had no idea what to say but decided to just go with it i lightly knocked on his door to find him curled into a ball "hey kiddo, i'm guessing that you said that your friends could stay over " he nodded slightly "get out i'm asleep" i chuckled a bit at his remark "look we need to talk about a lot of things, ok first i'll explain about the hellicarier, se..." he was cut of by mat speaking and shaking slightly"dad d-do you think i'm a dissapointment" he asked looking up at my face close to tears "of coarse not where did you get that idea" he looked confused "uh-well at shield when i said no to furry you looked very dissapointed" he now understood everything "no and i need to tell you a few things new number one i'm a mutant, telekenisis is my power and i also can talk to tech thanks to a thing called extremis" after explaining it all to matt i felt great "you young man are going to go to xaviers school " he pouted a little looking a lot like steve "but" he had no time to say anything else as he fell asleep, as i made my way down stairs i heard steve arguing with someone "look no, you can tell shield that they are not going to have mine and tony's kid as a lab experiment" he said with a growl that told me to hurry up "if your after are son forget it and get the fuck out" my tone even suprised steve "oh-okay" as the agent left steve spoke up"what happened with matt" i perked up at what matt might've done to the male agent if he was awake "i told him everything from extremis to xaviers school, which he is going to no matter what" steve smiled a little "whatever you say dear" the way older male grabbed me by the hips and we started to dance to music that jarvis had chosen for us

matt p.o.v

i woke up as if an alarm was going off in my head i guess the loud thump on my window must've had something to do with it "hello" i asked the hooded figure "hi, i'm here to talk to stark " i had thought he was at least twenty but wrong" sure i'll take you to my dad" as i sped to the family room to find both my parents sleeping on the couch and i so had to be evil "DAAAAD! WAKE! UP!" he woke up to me and the hooded teenager "hey mat, hey peter" as soon as he said hi all of my friends came down to see why i had screemed "dad when is the proffesor getting here?" and with that five teenagers snapped round for an answer "i'm a mutant" i said quickly, thor who wanted pizza walked over to the oven but got the fright of his life as the door smacked open to hit him "jarves what happend?" after a few moments"well the a.i that you installed last night says that she doesn't like thor" my dad turned his head to the stove asking it questions"ok she only likes me, matt, steve and bruce" everyone started rambling" guys we need to name her"pop was thinking inteansly "peggy" after questioning looks "because she is as stubborn as a female ox" jarves was quickly talking to quieten everyone "sir it appears that the proffesor is here"after being let in peg (peggy) started to play the superman song "a sentient stove?" he asked as if it were normal "yeah, by the way tell your friend she can come in" everyone except the proffesor and dad was confused "what friend" pop asked me "she's by the door" i said pointing to the door before it blasted to bits and the pieces started to create a strange arrow poking her in the head and i couldn't help but laugh as she turned visable for everyone to see "hey jean" dad said with a smirk, after the arrow had stopped poking her head and had been changed back to a door the proffesor had desided i would test out my powers on a secure bomb range (clint's idea) i decided i was bored because i had found out i have telekinisis, electrokinisis as i call control over any energy and create electricty i had been subcontiosly lifting up a bomb (and no one fricken noticed i mean come on) kitty screamed and had distracted me which caused the bomb to drop and explode 10 metres away from me and imbedded shrapnel in my chest (yeah i borrowed it from iron man one but it is a crutial part in the plot i think mabey not but it is cool to give matt an arc reactor :] ) i flew several feet back before i blacked out i saw dad and pop rush over to me, it took me a few weeks to get used to the fact dad had given me an arc reactor of my own i was walking around the mansion before i got a text

**I HAVE SOME THING TO ASK YOU-LOKI.L(L=Laufferson)**

**KAY ON MY WAY :) -MATT.$($=STARK)**

i wonder what he wanted to ask , when i got to the address loki had given over the phone i had to take in the nice little diner that was all the way in mid-town but i saw loki sitting at a table alone so i sat next to him he smiled "matt i'm gonna come out with it straight away I.L..." he was stopped abruptly by a huge crash "come on i'm afraid you'll have to wait loki" i smiled at him but he had frown on his face,when we got outside i saw what all the comotion was about a boy about my age was crawling along the wall dodging mechanical arms that were trying to hit him "come on lets help" loki quickly agreed to my order "hey doc you really should stop with being so grabby" i knew that voice it was peter, doc threw another mechanical punch that would have hit spider man but it stopped mid air, confused and angry he spoke "what are you doing spider man" just as confused peter spoke up "not me" i decided to speak " he's right it's not him docky boy it's me" with a slight grin on my face loki knew what to do so acting on gut instinct he froze the arm as i let it go to the arm was sent in motin towards the wall and smashed shocked doc gasped "how is that possible" me being smug "telekinisis" he was wide eyed as he was being lifted up into the air, he sent his remaining arms at me i stopped them but then my telekinisis stopped working and they all hit me and i blacked out as pop's shield wacked doc in the face all i knew was that i was being dragged away by somebody

steve p.o.v

my shield hit him square in the face "do not touch our child" tony who was as angy as me cut off his oxygen and nocked him out with that out of the way we went to take matt home but he wasn't in the spot where he blacked out i saw spiderman "did you see where mat went?" he nodded "he and loki were taken by guys in beekeaper get-ups(outfits)" tony flinched "a.i.m, steve a.i.m took them" i did not want my son to be experimented on by aim and possibly die i already went through that with tony

matt p.o.v

"uuugh, where am i"feelin odd i looked around and saw loki i couldn't stop my self coming over and giving him a hug "matt!,uh y-you can let go of me" truth being i didn't want to but when i did it was worth the blush on those unblemeshed cheeks "oh-uh sorry" it was my turn to blush and he just laughed until i was dragged out off the cell by an orange beekeper and dumped me in a small interview room "hello, i am aldrich killian young man and you are here to help me" i was dumbfounded but didnt show it "ok with what" he smiled "i have a cure for my friend but gamma radiation stops it and revearses the effect" o man that was easy "duh you place a gamma dampener in the cure" he smiled "i already have and you see it is not a cure but it is to get that out of your chest "now i knew why i felt odd my powers were dampend, as the needle pierced my arm i was dragged back to my cell screeming they threw me into my bed i blacked out, when i woke up i saw a young woman looking at me sypetheticly "i am sorry this will hurt but it is the only way you will survive that is a good thing about EXTREMIS" she spoke as she injected me with a needle and i felt pain as loki punched the woman who was making me scream she backed out of the room "matt can you here me, please don't die i need you i l" that was the last thing i heard as i blacked out, when i was unconcious i was in a field "you need to accept who we are, we are not a freek as carter said" a boy who was five spoke and i realized it was me "o-ok" he explaind everything and i did accept everything "now go loki is in pain" it was those words that snapped me awake to a guy who was trying to cut my arc reactor out of my chest "get off" was what i shouted as he flew across the room and the straps undid well i had my powers back and i had extremisis and i was pissed off i found my way to the room where they were disecting loki alive "get away from him you basterds " they all crumpled under lack of oxygen "loki are you ok" i said as his body reasembled itself "now lets go pay mr killian an office visit " as we walked to the office extremis was settling in my head "we need away to comunicate with the others" it was then i heard _**connecting to stark sattelite serial number 001298365 **_

_**hello sir**_

_**"hello jarvis"**_loki looked at me odd but i just mouthed extremis and i'll explain later

_**sir shall i send your voice to the others**_

_**"please do jarvis"**_

_**already connected **_

_**" hi every one"**_

_**"matt are you ok"**_

_**"yes dad im just about to go give aldrich killian a piece of my enhanced mind,be home around**_** lunch"** and with that i dissconected


End file.
